


No Matter How Far Apart / We Will Always Find Each Other

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, no pairing/any pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate Atlantis Reverse Bang 2014 art entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Far Apart / We Will Always Find Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time taking part in any big bang, and my first real attempt at fanart and digital picture manipulation. I wanted to make something that showed my love for the team, and wouldn't be too restrictive for the potential author. I would love to hear comments on how I did. The images are also crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/33251.html)
> 
> Don't forget to go and read the wonderful, heartwarming fic Shaddyr wrote based on these! ^_^
> 
> [We'll Always Find Our Way Home by Shaddyr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1724918)

 

No Matter How Far Apart

[Original 1400x750 PNG image](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selenic76/46797993/28660/28660_original.png)

 

We Will Always Find Each Other

[Original 1400x525 PNG image](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selenic76/46797993/28030/28030_original.png)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most material used is digital photos I took of pictures cut from magazines, decorative paper, and an old starchart book :) The picture of Atlantis is courtesy of Stargatecaps.com. I don't own or profit from anything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We'll Always Find our Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724918) by [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr)




End file.
